<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>swallow by thatqueergoat (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640364">swallow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thatqueergoat'>thatqueergoat (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Hand Jobs, Help, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Have I Done, i wrote this instead of doing homework, what's another tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thatqueergoat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets the hiccups from giving Crutchie a blowjob. Crutchie helps get rid of them, I guess???</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crutchie/Jack Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>swallow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Pigeons_And_Dumbfucks/gifts">Of_Pigeons_And_Dumbfucks</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>why do i suck at naming fics like what the heck</p>
<p>yay writing fanfiction instead of doing homework</p>
<p>my god i am actually going to hell</p>
<p>but you're reading this so i guess i'll see you there</p>
<p>there's like no plot </p>
<p>it jumps right in so prepare yourself</p>
<p>i just wrote two full pages about a blowjob </p>
<p>what am i doing with my life</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crutchie was heavy in Jack’s mouth, and even though they’ve done this many times, the thrill of it would never get old. It just feels natural, having Crutchie inside him like this. Jack closes his lips tighter around Crutchie’s cock and swallows hard, and Crutchie responds by arching his back off the couch, mouth falling open in a moan, burying his fingers deeper in Jack’s hair, tugging as Jack whimpers. He’s laying on an abandoned set piece that Medda has yet to get rid of and Jack is beneath him on his knees, his only focus on the cock sliding in and out of his mouth, taking what he couldn’t fit in his mouth in his hand. </p>
<p>Jack swirls his tongue around the head and flicks his tongue over the slit a couple times before pulling off completely. Crutchie groans bucks his hips desperately, trying to follow the wet heat. Jack presses his lips to Crutchie’s thighs as he spreads them further, kissing and sucking, wanting to leave marks the only place he’s allowed to, and digs his fingernails into his thighs. </p>
<p>“More,” Crutchie grunts between heavy breaths. Jack digs his nails deeper, and Crutchie throws back his head with a groan.</p>
<p>He turns his attention back to Cructhie’s cock and peppers kisses up the shaft agonizingly slowly. When Jack finally reaches the top, he brushes his tongue against the underside of the head. Crutchie gasps and jerks up into the air.</p>
<p>Jack takes the head of Crutchie’s cock into his mouth, dragging his tongue from the base of his shaft all the way to the head. He savored the taste of his sweat and pre-cum, the heat of his arousal against his lips. Jack licks a long stripe up the underside of Crutchie’s cock, then swirls his tongue languidly around the tip, catching the wetness that’s gathered there. He hollows his cheeks and then sinks down, sucking and licking relentlessly, determined to make Crutchie lose control. He twists his head just the way Crutchie likes it and bobs his head. Jack’s own cock is throbbing in the confinements of his pants, but it’s almost easy to ignore with Crutchie above him, fingers threading through his hair, twisting and pulling as Jack hums around his cock.</p>
<p>He tries to go faster, but there’s a limit to how quickly he can move when he can barely breathe. It doesn’t seem to matter to Crutchie, who’s writhing and panting above him. Crutchie’s moans get louder and he can’t seem to control his hips as he bucks and thrusts into Jack’s mouth.</p>
<p>Jack’s startled by the sudden movement but soon adjusts and takes him even deeper as he sucks with more force, determined to bring Crutchie to his climax. Suddenly Crutchie’s hips snap forward again and Jack can feel him pressing against the back of his throat. The movement is unexpected and small tears spring to Jack’s eyes, and he looks up as he tries to blink them away, looking up at Crutchie in the process.</p>
<p>His head is thrown back and Jack can see the thin layer of sweat glistening on his freckled body, a flush travelling up his chest and flooding into his face. His lips are shiny and swollen, parted in a tiny “o” as he gasps with each thrust into Jack’s awaiting mouth. It should be illegal to look this beautiful. Jack thinks, before pulling off with a filthy, wet pop, licking his lips and Crutchie continues to thrust into air.</p>
<p>“Jackie,” Crutchie gasps, looking down at him, carding his fingers through Jack’s hair.</p>
<p>Jack takes a few deep breaths, steadying himself, before dropping his jaw open further and presses forward to take more of Crutchie inside as Crutchie throws his head back with a groan.</p>
<p>Jack can feel Crutchie hitting the back of his throat again, and tries desperately to relax his muscles until Crutchie can push past his reflexes, and <i>oh god he’s actually doing it<i>. </i></i></p>
<p>Jack’s nose brushes the short hairs at the base of his cock as he takes him in all the way, then pulls back, far enough that he can feel the nudge of Crutchie’s cock against his throat each time he sinks down again. Jack doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to get enough of the feeling of Crutchie’s cock slipping past the tight ring of his lips onto his waiting tongue.</p>
<p>Crutchie’s thrusts start getting sloppy and frantic before stopping and Jack can tell he’s close before he even says anything. Crutchie stills, teetering on the edge of his climax. Jack looks up at him through his eyelashes, his lips red and stretched obscenely around the base of Crutchie’s dick. His eyes are somehow light and dark at the same time, humming around his cock. </p>
<p>He comes. </p>
<p>Crutchie shoots forwards, raking his hands over Jack’s back, then falls backwards onto the couch, moaning and writhing as he rides the high. It’s loud, with mixtures of shouts and moans and swears that could all somewhat be translated as Jack’s name.</p>
<p>Jack pulls away until he’s only sucking at the head so that he can taste Crutchie’s cum before he swallows. Crutchie yanks at Jack’s hair a little too hard, but Jack doesn’t mind. He just continues to suck Crutchie through his orgasm and keeps Crutchie in his mouth until he feels him begin to soften. Jack licks his lips to catch any drops that had escaped from his open mouth.</p>
<p>Crutchie collapses against the couch, boneless, grinning up at the ceiling.</p>
<p>Crutchie feels Jack moving off of him, sees his shape below him vaguely, and without words, reaches towards him. Jack comes obediently, crawling up on the couch towards him and then flopping down by his side.</p>
<p>“Good?” Jack whispers. Crutchie hums in response.</p>
<p>“Kiss me?” Crutchie says after a few moments. </p>
<p>Jack goes willingly, pressing his lips to Crutchie’s, gradually opening his mouth and feeling Crutchie nipping at Jack’s bottom lip. It’s sweet, sensual, and-</p>
<p>
  <i>Hic!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Shit<i>. </i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Crutchie pulls back and looks at Jack, a smile beginning to form on his face, almost bordering on a Cheshire Cat grin. </p>
<p>“Did you just <i>hiccup<i>?” Crutchie tries to smother his laughter with his hand. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jack’s hands are covering his mouth as well, but out of embarrassment and shock, eyes wide. </p>
<p>“I guess I - <i>hic!<i> - did,” he says, a blush searing across his cheeks.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Crutchie fails to hold back his laughter this time, letting out a small snicker. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you got the hiccups from giving me a blowjob.” </p>
<p>Jack covers his red face with his hands and bats at Crutchie’s arm. </p>
<p>Crutchie giggles again and weaves a hand through Jack’s hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, waiting a few moments to see if they had gone away yet. </p>
<p>
  <i>Hic!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Jack sighs. Nope. </p>
<p>“Well, what do you usually do to get rid of them?” </p>
<p>“I- <i>hic!<i> - was always told to- <i>hic!<i> - hold my breath and- <i>hic!<i>- swallow three times.” </i></i></i></i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>“You wanna try that?” Crutchie looks down at Jack, who nods slightly and takes a deep breath. He closes his eyes and tries to concentrate, focusing on his breath. </p>
<p>He can feel Crutchie’s hand wrapping around his hard dick, and he instinctively jumps, eyes snapping open, concentration shattered. </p>
<p>He looks over at Crutchie, an innocent look plastered on his face, but is trailing a finger up and down Jack’s cock.</p>
<p>“What’d you- <i>hic!<i> - do that for? I’m trying to- <i>hic!<i> -concentrate!” Jack splutters, desperately trying not to buck up into Crutchie’s hand. </i></i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>“Shhh. Quiet,” Crutchie whispers, soothingly. “You can hold your breath if you’re talking to me.” </p>
<p>“Can’t-hic!-hold my breath if you're- <i>hic!<i>-jerking me off either,” Jack grumbles, but tries to hold his breath nonetheless. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>It’s a futile effort. Crutchie has started to squeeze up and down his cock with slow, measured strokes, and it’s not long before Jack’s gasping. He presses his lips together tightly, desperately trying not to give in but then Crutchie rubs his thumb over the glistening head, and Jack moans, expelling all the air in his chest at once.</p>
<p>Crutchie starts wanking him faster, and Jack hiccups between panted breaths, and Crutchie shoots him a pointed look, eyebrows raised.</p>
<p>“You’re not doing a very good job,” he says, tone condescending and smug, twisting his hand over the head of Jack’s cock.</p>
<p>Jack whines and pushes into his boyfriend’s hand.</p>
<p>“It’s like you aren’t even trying.”</p>
<p>Crutchie presses his thumb against the slit, and Jack cries out as his back arches.</p>
<p>“Fuck off,” Jack manages weakly in between hiccups, eyes fluttering shut, trying to regain some kind of composture as Crutchie continues to stroke him gently.</p>
<p>Suddenly the hand is gone, and Jack rolls his hips up, whining, searching for more friction. When he receives no relief for his aching cock, he cracks an eye open to see Crutchie sitting on the opposite side of the couch, watching.</p>
<p>Jack glares at him in betrayal, opening his mouth to say something, but being interrupted by a hiccup.</p>
<p>Crutchie raises his eyebrows again. “Seems you can’t even hold your breath when I’m <i>not<i> touching you.”</i></i></p>
<p>Jack only whimpers and closes his eyes again, groaning as he throws his head back. He tries to hold his breath, but the silence is quickly broken by one hiccup after another.</p>
<p>“You know, I could always help you,” Crutchie says in a low whisper, leaning close to Jack’s ear.</p>
<p>He nips at the lobe before pulling away to study Jack’s face.</p>
<p>Jack quirks his head to the side to look at Crutchie. He’s generally up for whatever Crutchie wants, so he nods with only the slightest bit of hesitation.</p>
<p>Crutchie reaches forward and wraps his hand around Jack’s dick. Jack pushes into him immediately. The friction is perfect. He starts fucking into the tunnel formed by Crutchie’s hand as Crutchie strokes him, whimpering.</p>
<p>It takes a minute for Jack to realize Crutchie’s using his left hand instead of his right. It feels almost the same, his grip tight, hot, and slick with Jack’s precum.</p>
<p>It’s only when Crutchie’s right hand starts reaching towards him that it all clicks.</p>
<p>Oh. <i>Fuck<i>.</i></i></p>
<p>Crutchie’s hand rests lightly on Jack’s neck, not even pressing down, but just the thought is enough to almost distract him from the delicious heat around his dick. He can feel his pulse pounding underneath Crutchie’s fingers, rapidly increasing.</p>
<p>Crutchie curls a finger to press into the hollow at the base of Jack’s neck with his knuckle. It’s not actually obstructing Jack’s airway, but it takes Jack’s breath away just the same.</p>
<p>“There you go,” Crutchie whispers.</p>
<p>Crutchie tightens his hands, and the pressure around Jack’s neck and his dick intensifies. Arousal curls low in his gut, threatening to spill over any moment.</p>
<p>Jack groans, low in his throat, and he can feel Crutchie’s hand shaking slightly from the vibrations. He throws his head back and Crutchie explores the newly exposed skin with his thumb, pulling lightly at Jack’s skin as he moves.</p>
<p>Jack shudders, it’s like all of his nerves are alive now, buzzing with excitement. Crutchie stills and presses harshly against Jack’s pulse point. Jack’s heart beats rapidly in his chest, and he’s both excited and ashamed that Crutchie can feel his racing pulse beneath his fingertips.</p>
<p>Jack squeezes his eyes shut when he starts to feel pressure building up in his chest. He focuses on the steady twisting and tugging of his cock, and everything feels almost hazy. Tendrils of pleasure and longing play at the edges of his vision. He could lose himself in this feeling forever.</p>
<p>“Ready?” Crutchie asks, voice hoarse, throat dry at how much Jack is actually enjoying this.</p>
<p>Jack opens his eyes in confusion, tilting his head slightly like a confused puppy, mouth still hanging slightly open, gasping at the pleasure.</p>
<p>“You need to swallow. Three times, right? I’ll count.”</p>
<p>Jack groans, accidentally letting any remaining air escape from his lungs. He makes sure to not take another breath, although he doesn’t think he’d be able to even if he tried. It’s exhilarating.</p>
<p>Crutchie tightens his hand again, shifting upwards so that his index finger is pressing harshly against Jack’s Adam’s apple, receiving another moan from Jack.</p>
<p>“One,” Crutchie whispers.</p>
<p>Jack swallows against Crutchie’s finger, and his Adam’s apple pitches up. When it rolls down, he feels the obstruction of Crutchie’s finger, and <i>fuck<i>, that feels good.</i></i></p>
<p>“Two.”</p>
<p>Jack swallows again, and, this time, his hips buck up into Crutchie’s hand, which has started to increase in pace. Jack’s eyes are screwed shut, his mouth dropping open in a series of whimpers as the pressure in his chest is slowly becoming unbearable.</p>
<p>“Three.”</p>
<p>Jack has trouble with the last one, getting halfway there, only to be unable to continue swallowing. He whines in frustration, hips continuing to thrust up into Crutchie’s hand.</p>
<p>“C’mon, Jackie. Last one,” Crutchie says quietly, leaning over so his forehead is touching Jack’s. “C’mon, for me.”</p>
<p>Jack swallows. He’s suddenly seeing stars, and Crutchie removes the hand on Jack’s neck.</p>
<p>It’s instant.</p>
<p>Jack comes with a silent, gasped-out cry, chest heaving as his cum spurts in ropes over Crutchie’s fingers. The force of the orgasm feels electric, and it zings through him as he lets himself fall into bliss.</p>
<p>If he were coherent, Jack might be surprised at the ferocity with which he comes, but he’s not and the only thought he has is Crutchie.</p>
<p>His every nerve ending is on fire, sparking with the most intense pleasure he can ever recall feeling; he feels like he just exploded pure energy, and now he’s drained, spent, the orgasm still prickling at the edges of his skin, making him twitch and shiver.</p>
<p>Jack moans as the pleasure overtakes him. His hips cant up hopelessly into Crutchie’s tight fist, trying to quicken the release. But it’s long and it’s slow and it’s so overwhelmingly perfect.</p>
<p>Jack’s almost caught his breath when he finally reaches the end of his orgasm, the last drops of cum trickling over the top of his dick. Cructhie wipes him off, but even his gentle hand is too much when he’s so sensitive. His eyes roll back with a groan, hips jutting up weakly, eyes fluttering shut.</p>
<p>“So, your hiccups seem to be gone,” Crutchie says, breaking the silence. Jack waits for a moment, and when he’s sure Crutchie’s right, he grins and pulls Crutchie into a sweet kiss. Jack moves his hands to there’s one in Crutchie’s hair, tugging lightly, and the other is at the back of his neck, pulling Crutchie impossibly close. And then Crutchie’s nipping at his bottom lip and plunging his tongue in Jack’s without permission but he wasn't about to kick it back out again.</p>
<p>When they finally pull away, they’re both panting, but smiling. Jack’s thoughts are moving slowly, as are his movements. He shifts so his head is laying on Crutchie’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“You’re sleepy,” Crutchie whispers, lightly stroking Jack’s hair.</p>
<p>Jack’s eyebrows knit together. “No, I’m not,” he protests, voice still raw. Crutchie said nothing, just stared for a few moments, and then like clockwork, Jack fights and fails to stifle a yawn.</p>
<p>“No fair,” Jack whines, even as he’s struggling to keep his eyes open, giving in to the comfortableness of Crutchie and the tranquility and silence of the theatre.</p>
<p>“Alright, now don’t go getting comfy on me, we need to get dressed,” Crutchie says as Jack grunts in protest, shifting to get more comfortable. “C’mon, at least get pants on.”</p>
<p>A few minutes later, both Crutchie and Jack were half dressed, and spooning on the couch. Jack cuddles in, feeling the rise and fall of his lover's chest, the rhythmic noise slowing his own breathing, feeling quite content as he falls asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you read the entire thing wow i'm proud of you</p>
<p>i told you there was no plot </p>
<p>this is why my grades are so bad i do this instead</p>
<p>whyyyyyyyyy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>